pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dios1234
hey, welcome to the wiki! I moved your build "Team - GvG Balanced Unprottable Spike" to "Build:Team - GvG Balanced Unprottable Spike". This is so it's in the build namespace (where you submit builds =p) if you want more information on submitting builds check out our vetting policy and our build editing guide. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Socking Hi, could you please explain your relationship to User:Tomosa123? Due to our vetting policies only one account is allowed per person on this site, so if you want to use this account instead, just say so and I will ban the old one. Misery Says Moo 19:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i completely forgot about that old one :) i cant remember its password or anything but yeah ill use this one if thats ok? Dios1234 23:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :All done. Sorry about the slow response, I kind of forgot about this. Happy editing. Misery Says Moo 15:43, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sig Nice to see you have a good choice of signiture, however, your signiture has to link to your userpage (like mine does). Also you have to upload the image used in your picture so it can link to your user page aswell. DIOS Simply copy that if you want to sig to look like what you have atm. --Frosty 17:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) =Pvx= Havent met a troll yet :P DIOS 08:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :/troll ----~Short 08:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I just knew that was coming :( DIOS 08:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Take a look at the edit page to see how to indent mate. ----~Short 08:16, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh that makes complete sense :P thanks Troll.. DIOS 08:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :nah, we all just say we're really big trolls so we make ourselfs feel good. While most off us are, in fact, either big faggots or pretty nice people. Thomas Dutch 09:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Makes big sense :P DIOS 18:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Im very nice. --Frosty 18:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Obvious troll lurings there, im not a troll bait and im going to report you immediately... .... ... Jokes :P, btw i have nothing interesting to say i am amazingly egotistical and annoying fake over the internet so HIGH FIVE ! :P DIOS 18:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::You could report me to that admin Frosty, he hates trolls, oh wait. --Frosty 18:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You better be careful cause i will report you to Frosty if i see him around DIOS 18:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You'd better be careful or he will report Frosty to you if he sees him around. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 21:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I hope not because i heard Frosty is triggerhappy with perma's :( DIOS 21:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::?????????????????????????-- 05:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The mere fact you are not named angers me deeply. DIOS 22:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Faggot anon -- 05:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC)